


Pheromones

by Hullocsillag



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: Weird smell in the air, what makes people ill and a little bit crazy. What wil happen with Chuck and Raleigh?(Rough sex.)





	Pheromones

Weird smell had spread in the air since Cherno Alpha came back from it’s mission.

The surface of the Jaeger was covered with gluey deep purple material, what had a stingy smell. Great efforts came to clean the Jaeger. The Kaiju’s blood seemed indestructible – and the people who worked on it became distraught, some of them had extreme or waving emotions, but everybody, who was close to the Jaeger became ill, and frustrated. Days passed by, and the smell became more intensive – and almost every worker felt another side effect.

_...dizziness, nausea, headache, limb weakness, different types of convulsions, fever.. just some of the symptoms because of that fuck-off Kaiju blood smell…_

_\- I need some pills_ … - Chuck Hansen was walking slowly through a narrow corridor, when thick, concrete doors condescended from the ceiling, evolve a small closed zone; and then, the alarms began to scream. The man stopped as he could realize another man who leant against to the side of the opposite, massive door.

\- Hi.. – greeted the man feebly to Raleigh.

\- Hello… - his voice can barely heard.

\- What the fuck… happened? – panted Chuck. There wasn’t response from the blonde.

\- Good… fuck… that stinky smell is stronger here…- Chuck was walking back and forth impatiently. Raleigh sat down slowly and he was watching the Australian with glistening eyes. Minutes passed by when the blonde could speak.

\- calm… down… - whispered to him. His voice was powerless.

\- I just can’t… I just can’t… I… just… can’t… - he was telling this more and more quietly. Then, he looked at Raleigh.

His face was red and his hair adhered to his nape and his forehead – he was sweaty. His eyes gleamed, and it was difficult for him to breathe. Chuck stepped and kneeled next to him.

\- Hey, are you okay? - he put one palm on the blonde’s forehead. Heavy breaths and weak head shakes came from Raleigh. – It seems, we have to wait here… and my headache is getting worse….

The man sat close next to the other. Their sides gently snuggled to each other’s. Minutes passed by, and the smell became stronger, the air became warmer, and then a strange feeling was spreading in Chuck’s body – it was frustration; _moreover_ sexual frustration.

Of course, he had been horny a lot of times – but he has never felt that so strong before. He reclined his head to the wall and tried to relax and remind himself, that he was not alone. He didn’t dare to look at the other man – he was listening to the blonde’s breaths and his low groans. The man’s voices made Chuck excited. He pursed his lips, closed his eyes and forced himself not to think of any juicy, sexual things.

Raleigh’s moans turned into loud panting, which threw Chuck off of his straining and he needed to look at the other one. He seemed, he _really_ wanted to touch himself, but his self-control still worked – though, he was out of his mind.

Chuck bit his lower lip so hard, that his own blood spread inside of his mouth.

\- Raleigh – whispered the brunette, leaned closer to the other’s neck and ear.

\- Sto...p – whined the blonde weakly, he hadn’t got the power to pull away from the other.

\- I can’t… I just can’t.. – and the brunette kissed the blonde’s warm neck. Raleigh moaned loudly and touched his manhood through his jeans. His words were hardly understandable, the illness made him weak and sexually frustrated.

Chuck continued the hot kisses on his neck and ear, and he began to pet his hard cock through his jeans – he could feel the pulsation and the warmth of the member.

\- I’ll…. I’ll – his saliva gleamed on the top of his mouth and he rocked his hip slowly forward. Some seconds later he groaned and the crotch of his jeans became darker. His whole body was shaking and he was looking at Chuck with glistening eyes.

\- Fuck.. me…

The Australian acted instinctively – he freed Raleigh from his jeans and underwear, and he pushed his own trousers down. Like a hungry predator, kissed the other greedily, Chuck pushed Raleigh to the wall, the blonde weaves his legs aroung the brunette’s waist.

Kisses, moans, squelches, and Chuck penetrated into the other’s body. Both of them began to sobered up, as their hips united and they came: once, twice…. again and again. Chuck moaned quietly onto Raleigh’s shoulder, but the blonde moaned loudly – he didn’t want to hold back his feelings.

 

\- I think the smell of the Kaiju blood made us sexually frustrated – said Raleigh after some days of their „incident”.

\- Yeah – agreed Chuck.

\- So…

\- Nothing happened between us, OK? As you said: the blood smell bemused us. And now, I have to go.. – he turned his back to the blonde one, but he smiled.

\- I’m happy, that everything is the same as it was before.


End file.
